Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi
by DreamerCactus
Summary: Parce que c'était Steve Rogers, parce que c'était Tony Stark. Parce que leur relation n'était que passion et trahison. Parce qu'ils étaient diamétralement opposée et pourtant si semblable, au fond n'était-ce pas magnifiquement ironique d'ainsi exécrer son âme-sœur ?


« **Parce que c'était lui, parce c'était moi.** »

Parce que c'était Steve Rogers, parce que c'était Tony Stark. Parce que les dieux semblaient leur refusé toute forme de bonheur à deux. Parce que, spectateur, pour que les dieux s'amusent beaucoup, il importe que leur victime tombe de haut. Broyer entre les ressorts d'une parfaite machine, remontée à bloc, de telle sorte que le ressort se déroule avec lenteur tout le long d'une vie humaine. Une des plus parfaites machines construites par les dieux infernaux pour l'anéantissement mathématique et systématique d'un mortel.

Parce que c'était Steve Rogers, parce que c'était Tony Stark. Parce que leur relation n'était que passion et trahison. Parce qu'ils étaient diamétralement opposée et pourtant si semblable, au fond n'était-ce pas magnifiquement ironique d'ainsi exécrer son âme-sœur ?

Parce que Steve avait trahi l'ingénieur au profit du Soldat de l'hiver, Bucky. Parce que l'abominable vérité avait été si promptement camouflée et vite reléguée aux oubliettes. Parce qu'Anthony Stark était un connard, milliardaire, philanthrope, d'un coureur de jupon doublé d'un alcoolique, mais aussi un homme drôle, généreux et bizarrement très affectif, traumatisé, brisé par la vie qui devons nous l'avouer n'avait pas été tendre avec lui.

Parce, c'était Capitaine América qui poursuivait inlassablement l'inventeur de génie dans ces pires cauchemars, parce que c'était sa puissante poigne que le brun quelque peu débrailler sentait sur son avant-bras gauche, sa peau cadavérique et glacée **\- « Capsicle avait-il repris une fois encore un bain dans l'arctique ?** **Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée pourtant, il avait de l'expérience à ce niveau-là » -** , ses yeux céruléens, sa voix froide et menaçante qui n'était que murmure, proclamant ces ignobles blâmes pourtant si véridique. C'était cette immensité noire et menaçante qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, parce que c'était lui qui avait faillit mourir après avoir pris la seule bonne décision dans sa vie, sauver New-York, la protéger parce que c'était sa mission. Parce que c'était Iron-man qui se réveillait en sursaut, paniqué, des sueurs froides mouillant son corps tremblant, c'était sa réalité que cette vie nocturne altérait. Alors il buvait pour oublier. Un verre, puis deux, jusqu'à l'oublie, jusqu'à l'inconscience.

C'était parce que le héros de la nation Américaine avait été tout aussi traumatisé, qu'ils se ressemblaient autant. Parce que c'était Steve qui avait perdu, plus que son amour de jeunesse, sa vie, son monde, son univers, ses amis, ses soldats, son époque, tout. Parce que c'était Tony qui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup ; cette haine mêlée à ce désir grandissant face à ce corps fin et athlétique. Parce que Bucky qui avait de nouveau débarqué dans sa vie, aussi brusquement qu'il en était parti, disparut, parce que c'est l'homme en armure qui lui avait posé cet ultimatum. C'était parce que Steve n'avait pu choisir qu'il en était là, la culpabilité s'infiltrant dans ses veines tandis que le vibranium de son bouclier se plantait dans le réacteur du génie de son époque, de ce qui fut son amant, son ami, son âme-sœur. C'était parce qu'il avait voulu le protéger qu'il l'avait perdu. C'était pourtant la voix froide et tremblante d'émotion de Tony qui clôtura leur relation, ce eux.

 **\- « Le bouclier, tu ne le mérites pas. C'est mon père qui l'a créé. »**

Et c'était drôle, au fond, quand on y pense, c'était leur fatalité de se haïr autant qu'ils s'aimaient. C'était Steve, c'était lui, c'était eux et leur relation magnifiquement malsaine et tragique. Destiné à se détruire passionnément. Jusqu'à la folie. Jusqu'à la mort. Pour eux, le pardon n'était envisageable.

Parce que si un jour, on demandait à l'un ou l'autre de mettre un mot sur leur relation, ils ne pourraient que répondre : **« Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi.** **»**

 _ **FIN**_

Voilà, voilà.

Petit O.S, sans prétention, qui m'est venu grâce à Montaigne durant mon cours de français.

Pour ceux qui ont apprécié cet "écrit",

Je risque d'écrire d'autre O.S - ce sera toujours sur ce post par le biais de nouveau chapitre sur le couple Stony (parce que nom de dieu, ils vont beaucoup trop bien ensemble o/)

Je ne promets rien, cela dépendra de mon inspiration, de mon ressentit par rapport à mon écrit. Aussi, je ne vous donnerais aucune date parce que je suis aussi ponctuelle que l'est Tony Stark - c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup -

Bisous, bisous. En espérant que cela vous à plus.


End file.
